Fleeing Light
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Starts after Harry's third year and before Fairy Tail canon. When Harry and Hermione overhear Dumbledore and Molly Weasley discussing their plans, together with Sirius and Remus, they attempt to leave England for good. They get thrown into Magnolia, right in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. But when their past comes back to haunt them will they be able to stand up to Dumbledore?
1. Prologue

**Fleeing Light**

(Harry Potter/Fairy Tail crossover)

**Summary:** Starts after Harry's third year and before Fairy Tail canon. When Harry and Hermione overhear Dumbledore and Molly Weasley discussing their plans, together with Sirius and Remus, they attempt to leave England for good. However, when their spell gets disrupted, they get thrown into Magnolia, right in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. Finally free, they begin to start over. But when their pasts come back to haunt them, will they be able to stand up to Dumbledore? Will Voldemort win? Or will Fairy Tail end up destroying Hogwarts in order to save their family? Features: **Dumbledore, Ron, and Molly bashing! Harry/Hermione, Sirius/OC, and many more Fairy Tail shenanigans!**

**An:** This contains Dumbledore bashing/Manipulative Dumbledore, Ron and Molly Weasley bashing, Harry/Hermione, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, possibly Draco/Lucy, Natsu/Susan or Natsu/Daphne, Gray/Daphne, or Gray/Tracy, and Neville/Erza? and more. Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Fairy Tail OR Harry Potter. If I did, this crossover would be a reality.**

**Prologue **

_A new world, a new life_

"You sure this will work, Padfoot?" Harry asked anxiously.

Just over four days ago, Harry and Hermione overheard Dumbledore talking to Molly Weasley about Harry. Apparently, Dumbledore wanted Harry to die so HE could defeat Voldemort! He was going to continue putting Harry into dangerous situations until he forced him to marry Ginny, who Molly was going to feed love potions to so she would chase Harry, and then have him die by Voldemort's hands….or if Harry won, claim him the next Dark Lord and kill him! And Hermione would be fed love potions keyed to Ron "as payment for staying near the bloody Potter," as Ron so eloquently put it, so she could become another Molly Weasley.  
Both had felt angry and betrayed. Harry and Hermione ran to Remus, who was packing his effects to leave because of his 'furry little problem,' and told him what they had heard. Needless to say, he was pissed. How dare Dumbledore do such a thing to CHILDREN?! And the Weasleys, Remus nearly lost control of his inner wolf when the duo told them of Molly's and Ron's betrayal and their plans to control Ginny.

Remus had contacted Sirius via a two-way mirror (which they had charmed during their school years) and told him of the situation. Sirius wasn't any better than Remus when he heard the news. Sirius then had an amazing idea. He told them of a spell in the Black's ancestral home that supposedly could transport the caster and others to a different dimension. The three at Hogwarts were skeptical, but they weren't about to say anything.

They then devised a plan. While Harry and Hermione began to warn their _true_ friends to stay on guard, then steer clear of Ron on the train home, Sirius would sneak his way into Gringotts and take his place as Lord Black, freeze his and Harry's accounts (as Harry's magical guardian, he was entitled to do so), and meet Harry at King's Cross Station to scare the Dursleys away. Remus, however, had the task of gathering Hermione's parents, explaining the situation to them, and also meet up at King's Cross. Then, the six of them would head to #12 Grimmauld Place, find the spell, and get away from Dumbledore for good. Full proof plan, right? That's what Sirius thought, at least.

Harry had explained the situation to Ginny, Neville, and the Weasley twins. The reactions were mixed to say the least. Ginny was sobbing openly. Her own mother was going to drug her just to get her to fall in love with Harry. She felt so horrible. The twins were horrified and disgusted. Their own kin were trying to ruin the lives of people they thought of as family. Needless to say, the pranks they pulled on Ron, their mother, and Dumbledore from then on were going to be nothing short of cruel. Neville was angry. No, he wasn't angry. He was absolutely FURIOUS! Neville may not have been as brave as Harry, but he sure was loyal. Such a betrayal made his already low opinion of Ron lower. Neville's opinion of Dumbledore, however, was shot to hell. The man was supposed to be the Leader of the Freakin' Light, for Merlin's sake! What Dumbledore was planning was nothing short of Evil!

Hermione had talked to some friends she made in Ancient Runes. She had told Harry they'd be careful, but she refused to give him their names. After plans to keep their friends safe, they had done their best to stay away from Ron. They had been successful and breathed a sigh of relief when they had pulled into the Station at King's Cross.

After some careful finagling on their part, Harry and Hermione met up with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Remus, and a certain black dog. On their way out of the station, they came across Vernon. After some well place threats (with helped considerably when Sirius transformed back into a human), Vernon reluctantly agreed to not say a bloody word about Harry. After that, they left for Grimmauld Place. They had now been there for two days trying to make the so-called Dimension Jumping Spell work.

Sirius scoffed. "Of course it will work. According to the book, my family used to use this spell all the time. How can it NOT work?"

"Well, you performing it might do the trick," Remus commented dryly.

Sirius glared at his old friend. "I told you, only someone with BLACK blood can perform this spell. And seeming I don't want to drag Andromeda and her family into this, and Harry isn't magically strong enough to perform it, it has to be me. Don't worry; I'll get this bloody spell to work. Mark my words."

_I hope so,_ Hermione thought as she reread her Ancient Runes book, again. Since she and Harry stepped off the train, she started to feel anxious. She felt that it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore found them. Sure, Dumbledore didn't know where Grimmauld Place was, but that was little comfort for the young witch. Dark or not, Dumbledore _was_ still the most powerful wizard in England. She wouldn't feel safe until she was safe in this other dimension, if the spell was real, of course.

Her parents were more skeptical than she was, but it was to be expected. They were Muggles after all. Her father had taken to pacing around the living room they were in right now. Her mother was reading over some of Hermione's books to pass the time.

Hermione's mother, Emma, looked at her daughter and asked, "You okay, Sweetie?"

Hermione jolted. She was so wound up that she jumping at everything. "Y-yeah, I-I'm okay," she mumbled, turning the page of her book.

Emma sighed. "Sweetie, I know you're scared. I am too. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must have felt when you found out about your best friend and your '_Headmaster_' planning to betray you and Harry." She said the word "Headmaster" like a curse.

Hermione just nodded. She really didn't want to talk about it. It was only Harry's presence that gave her the strength not to curl up in a ball and cry. She couldn't conceive why Dumbledore wanted to hurt Harry so much. It made no since to her.

"At least you know your little crush is true enough," her mother commented quietly, a small smirk making its way on her face.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. She had developed a small crush on Harry when he jumped onto that troll's back to save her back in first year. Her feelings had grown throughout second year, and it wasn't until she was petrified when she truly decided she was in love with Harry. While she really couldn't move around, she could still see and hear. She knew Harry had been by her side almost every day after her petrification. It didn't help that once he actually kissed her on the lips, like the charming prince trying to break the spell on the beautiful princess. She never told anyone about it, except her mother.

"W-w-well, I-I," Hermione stuttered, trying to think coherently when she felt the house shake.

Everyone was immediately on alert. Hermione's father and Remus ran to the window to see what was going on, when they both paled. Hermione's father grabbed his rifle and yelled, "They're here!"

"I GOT IT!" Sirius howled at the same time as Hermione's father. "Now, we can leave! Everyone! In the circle! NOW!"

Suddenly, the charms around Grimmauld Place fell. Everyone's eyes widened. Time was up.

"Find and arrest Black and Lupin and rescue the Hostages!" a gruff voice called out, making Sirius's eyes widened.

"That's Mad Eye Moody!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Harry, protect my wife and daughter," Hermione's father said, making his way to the foyer.

Emma's eyes began to water. "Chris, you're not-? NO! I won't let you!" she shouted, charging at him. But he just picked her up and placed her in the circle.

"Keep her safe!" Chris called out to Remus, who nodded and grabbed hold of Emma, keeping her in place. She struggled.

"No, Chris don't do this please!" she cried.

Chris just turned to Harry, who had grabbed Hermione to keep her from chasing her father, and said, "I want you to be there for my little girl, Mr. Potter. Promise me that."

"No! Daddy, please don't tell me you're planning what I think you're planning! Please!" Hermione begged from Harry's arms.

Chris ignored her. "Promise me, Mr. Potter," he said again.

Harry was torn. He knew what Chris was planning, so he had grabbed Hermione to keep her from running after him. He didn't want to promise the man, because he knew if he did, Hermione would lose her father for good. But, he didn't want to lose Hermione, either. Agh! Damn-it!

After staring at the man for a while, Harry heard the Auror's blast the door open. At Sirius's mother's shouts, he made his decision. "I, I promise," he said as clearly as he could.

"NO! HARRY HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Hermione screamed. "YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S PLANNING, WHY DID YOU-"

"There they are!" a dark skinned man shouted.

"Leave!" Chris shouted, before opening fire on the Aurors, several falling to the floor dead.

**"Diffindo!"** an Auror said, catching Chris on the chest.

The Granger women screamed. Sirius knew it was now or never, so he began chanting: **"Et incarnatus est domo Niger, concedat nobis Dominus locum, in Magik paradiso!"**

The magic circle glowed a bright gold, the light increasing in brightness. The last thing the Aurors heard was the Granger women crying, before the light died down and the five in the circle were nowhere to be seen. One of them probably would've said "What in Merlin's name just happened?!" if Chris didn't get back up shakily and start shooting at them again.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

In the town of Magnolia, in the kingdom of Fiore, the members of the Fairy Tail Guild were having a grand 'ole time, as per usual.

The Guild somehow ended up in yet another bar fight. No one in the Guild was sure how it started; just that it had something to do with strawberry cake, rowdy teenagers, and a more than sarcastic white haired girl.

"I'll kill you, white haired bitch!" a thirteen-year-old teenaged girl with scarlet red hair wearing armor roared, punching the face of another thirteen-year-old girl. This one had ivory white hair and was wearing a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a tank top that stopped just at her stomach, all alternating shades of blacks and purples.

The white-haired mage flipped and landed a kick to the red-head's chin. She landed gracefully and narrowed her blue eyes. "You'll _have _to do better than that, prissy knight!" the girl said, charging at her again.

"I hate it when this happens," a twelve-year-old boy with bright pink hair and scale-like scarf around his neck commented as he watched the two girls fight each other.

"Yeah, why did Mira have to touch Erza's cake? She knows what will happen," a black haired boy of the same age as the pinkette said.

"Gray! Your clothes!" a young brunette wearing a bright yellow dress shouted.

The black haired kid looked down and shouted, "Holy crap! Where are my clothes?!"

"Master, stop them! They're gonna destroy the Guild!" a member shouted.

"Relax," the Guild Master said. The man was tiny compared to everyone else. He wore a blue coat and what looked like a jester's hat on his head. "This is just a friendly little spar." _I hope,_ a meek little voice said in his mind.

Meanwhile, outside the Guild Hall, in a bright light and a resounding CRACK, the sound akin to Apparition, five individuals fell to the ground with a thump. Two were female, one adult and one teen. The other three were male, two were adults and the last a teenager. The females were crying while the men were cursing up a storm.

The Guild Hall opened and the Guild Master walked out with several others and saw the group of five. The five looked at them in shock while the Guild Master shouted, "Bring these five inside! And someone fetch Porlyusica! I have a feeling were gonna need her!"

* * *

**Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dumbledore had gone from happy to mildly irritated.

He was having a pleasant day until he received a letter from Gringotts saying the Potter Vaults were now frozen and they were taking his own vault as recompense for nearly bleeding the Potter Vaults dry.

He looked on in shock. How could Gringotts do this to him? When he Apparitioned to Gringotts to confront them, they told him Harry's _true_ Magical Guardian froze them and had asked for legal action against him.

Dumbledore had gritted his teeth. **Black.** He couldn't just have gone crazy like his bloody cousin in that place, could he? As quickly as possible, he Apparitioned to Privet Drive to see if Harry was still there. Much to his dismay, he wasn't. And Black had Lupin's help. Oh, this was not good at all. Dumbledore also cursed when he used Legilimency on Vernon and learned Granger's parents were in on this. He knew he should've Imperiused that girl when he had the chance.

He fire called Alastor Moody to arrest Black and Lupin while saving Harry, Granger, and Granger's parents, but that was all for naught. With the well placed clues Dumbledore gave Moody and the Aurors he brought with him, they found Grimmauld Place easy enough. It was when they broke in that things went downhill. Not only had Black gotten away with Harry, Remus, and the Granger women; but the Granger male had died, taking nearly _**fifty**_ Aurors with him. As it stood now, the man was now starting to become somewhat of a legend. Even the _Purebloods_ were acknowledging this man, and Purebloods looked down on Muggles! They were calling him "The-Man-Who-Refused-To-Die" because he was hit with spell after spell and just kept coming. There were even reports (none of which have been proven) that it took _three _**Killing Curses** (courtesy of three Death Eaters in the DMLE) just to kill the man.

Amelia Bones was furious when she found out about the raid on Grimmauld Place. She was even more furious when she read the reports. She not only sentenced the three Death Eaters to the Veil (despite Dumbledore's pleading), she launched a full investigation and found Sirius never had a trial, Dumbledore sealed the Potter's will, and Dumbledore was bleeding the Potter's dry!

Every Pureblood and their brother were gunning for Dumbledore now. He was basically attempting Line Theft, a very serious crime in the Wizarding World. Dumbledore didn't understand it. Can't they see this was all for the Greater Good? It didn't matter about Harry's well-being or Sirius raising him; it was about Harry defeating Voldemort and becoming the next Dark Lord or dying a martyr so Dumbledore could cement his title as the Greatest Light Wizard in the World. Why couldn't they see that?

Now, not only did Dumbledore have to deal with an upcoming trial against him, but also the fact he didn't know where Harry was now or what the spell Black used was.

"This does not bode well for the Greater Good," Dumbledore sighed.

Little did he know that this was the start of his downfall.

* * *

***Et incarnatus est domo Niger, concedat nobis Dominus locum, in Magik paradiso- **"By the power of House Black, grant us passage to Magik's paradise."

**An:** So? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. Should Natsu be with Daphne Greengrass or Susan Bones? Should Gray be with Daphne or Tracey Davis? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. And it all begins again

**Fleeing Light**

**An: **Alright, here's chapter 1 of **Fleeing Light**. It's kind of long, heavy on explanations, and a tad fast-paced, but please, forgive me. Most of this chapter was written late at night, so it's kinda all jumbled together. At first, I was gonna update my **Black Ivy **story, but a review for this story inspired me to write in this one first. Of course, it will take a couple of chapters for the idea to take effect, but it was enough to kick start my mind and inspire me.

I'd like to shout out to a few reviewers to this story:

**To Remzal Von Enili- **An Unforgivable Dragon Slayer? That's a very good idea, to be honest. You are actually the reviewer that inspired me to focus on this story. Thank you. If it is okay with you, I would like to use your Unforgivable Dragon Slayer idea for this story. It won't make an appearance until a later chapter, but it will be shown. It will be a Magic for a certain student of Hogwarts. I will not divulge names as it will be a surprise to all when it is revealed. Again, I thank you for the idea.

**To WizardShinobi- **I understand your concern. I have read crossover fics where that does happen. However, at this time, I don't have any idea how I would work in the original 5 into certain parts of the Fairy Tail canon. I do plan on writing about the five's adventures in the Fairy Tail world, but right now, I plan on sticking to this story. Please, continue reading and reviewing, though. Your input is appreciated.

**To RereMcFluffles- **I plan on explaining your concern in this chapter. Do not worry. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus will not be OPed. They will be, however, be S-Class. Remus and Sirius for obvious reasons and Harry and Hermione will be explained throughout.

Now that that's done, let's begin.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. (Lord knows I wanna, though.)**

**Chapter 1**

_And it all begins again…._

* * *

**Somewhere in Magnolia**

Harry woke up to sunlight beading down on his eyelids. He groaned as he placed an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light. He really needed better blinds. The ones in his room always seemed to let in more light whenever he didn't want them to.

While trying to fall asleep again, his mind began to wander. _It's been six years since that day,_ he thought groggily. Six years. Time sure flew by, didn't it? Six years since he and the others came to Fiore. Six years since they landed in Magnolia. Six years since they joined Fairy Tail. He smiled at the thought. Fairy Tail. It was everything he had ever wanted and more. Here, he had a family. Here, he wasn't 'Freak' or 'boy' or even 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' He was just plain ole' Harry Potter. It was like a dream come true to him.

He tried to turn slightly, trying to get comfortable, when he realized he couldn't move. He felt a familiar weight on his chest and smiled. He lifted the covers and saw a tangled mess of bushy brown curls resting there. He smiled widened; this was common occurrence to him for the past six years.

Upon arriving in Magnolia, Hermione had been plagued with horrible nightmares of her father's death (at least, they all assumed he was dead). She hardly ever got a good night's rest when she first arrived. Her mother and Remus helped out, but it did little. It was only after falling asleep in Harry's arms one night that she actually slept soundly through the night. Since then, she would always sleep as close to Harry as she could to keep the nightmares away, which later progressed to her climbing in bed with him and keeping close to his side. Even after her nightmares had stopped, she continued to sleep with Harry out of habit, now.

Harry carefully turned to his side slightly and pulled Hermione closer until her head was just under his chin. She let out a small noise of protest, but otherwise stayed asleep. He smiled as he placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes again. He heard Hermione sigh contently as she snuggled closer to him. He sighed as well. He was just about to nod off when-

"UP! Up, Big Brother, UP!" a voice and a slight pressure to his forehead interrupted him. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see two bright blue eyes shaded by dark, pitch black curls. She was holding a little stuffed dragon doll. The child tried to glare at him, but it failed as she had the biggest smile on her face. She smacked him on the forehead again and said, "Up."

Harry groaned loudly. "Cassi, it's too early to wake up," he mumbled. "Come back later." He closed his eyes again, hoping she'd leave.

Cassiopeia frowned at him. She then did what she saw her mother do to her father when he refused to get up: she grabbed Harry's ear and pulled.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Not the ear!" Harry exclaimed, silently cursing his Godfather. Ever since he married and had Cassi (which shocked Remus to no end because he'd always believed Sirius would never get married or have kids for that matter), Sen, Sirius's wife, would usually do this to Sirius to get him off his lazy bum and do something (much to Harry's and Remus's entertainment). However, Cassiopeia soon started to employ the same technique to wake Harry with (much to Sirius's, Sen's, Hermione's, and Remus's entertainment and Harry's dismay).

"UP, Harry, UPPP!" the four-year-old whined as she pulled harder.

"Okay! Okay, I'm up! I'm up! Just quit pulling my ear!" Harry cried out.

Like a switch being turned on, she lost her glare and smiled brightly. She yelled, "Yay!" as she let go of his ear.

He sighed. Time to see if _she'll_ wake up. He shook Hermione gently and said quietly, "Hey, 'Mione, time to wake up."

Hermione whined in protest. "Don't wanna," she mumbled sleepily. She snuggled closer to Harry's chest and mumbled again, "Five more minutes."

He smiled. She was always stubborn in the mornings (well, she was always this stubborn, but, who was he to complain). "I don't think Cassi's gonna give us five minutes, 'Mione," he said, twisting a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Hermione groaned as she lifted her head slightly. She opened her eyes and tried to glare at the beaming four-year-old girl that dared disrupt her sleep, but her glare wasn't strong as she had just woken up. "What do you want, Little Brat?" Hermione asked snidely, trying to channel her British accent into the statement. After a couple of years in Fiore, Harry and the others lost their British accents, but Hermione and her mother could still channel it into their speech every now and then, much to the amazement of the three males.

Cassiopeia narrowed her electric blue eyes at Hermione. "My brother," she said simply. She held out her hand and said, "Gimme."

Hermione studied Cassiopeia for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nope," she told the young Black heiress, putting emphasis on the "P" with said accent to irritate Cassiopeia, "he's mine," Hermione finished, snuggling closer to Harry. "Besides," Hermione continued without the accent, "he's a very comfy pillow." She closed her eyes again.

Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes further. She then grabbed Hermione's ear and pulled. Hermione cried out in pain and she yelled, "FINE, Little Brat! OW! Let go! ALRIGHT! I'M UP, LITTLE BRAT! I'M UP!"

Cassiopeia cheered up instantly. "Thank You, Big Sister!" Cassiopeia exclaimed jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hermione muttered under her breath. She put a hand over her mouth and yawned, stretching her other arm towards the sky making her two-sizes-too-big T-shirt ride up slightly.

Harry just chuckled as he turned to Cassiopeia. "Alright, Little Monster, wait downstairs while I get dressed, then we'll go play, 'kay?" Harry asked.

Cassiopeia bristled. "Cassi not a monster!" she yelled at Harry, before grinning and saying, "Cassi a Dragon!" She held up the dragon plushy for good measure.

Harry frowned. "Why a Dragon? Knights are stronger, ya' know?" he asked.

"But Dragons are cooler!" she protested.

"You mean to tell me you think _Natsu _is cooler than me?"

Cassiopeia started to giggle. "No, Big Brother Harry's _way cooler_ than Big Brother Natsu. Big Brother Harry will _always _be the coolest!" she explained. "Cassi want to be a Dragon and be just as cool as her Big Brother Harry!"

Harry smiled at her. They had this argument all the time. It was always Erza and him trying to get her to become a knight versus Natsu (with Gajeel helping nowadays) convincing her Dragons were the best. Mira had once tried to convince her to become a she-devil like her (that didn't last as Harry had told Mira Cassi was already a little devil. Cassi just a grin worthy of Mira's **Satan Soul** itself). But in the end, Cassiopeia always claimed he was the coolest, much to everyone's chagrin.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, you win for now. Just head downstairs now."

"'Kay!" Cassiopeia called out as she ran out of the room, leaving the two former Hogwarts students alone. Hermione began chuckling, breaking the silence.

"She's really got you whipped," she told Harry. She stared at him with an amused expression on her face.

Harry shrugged. "Like you don't?" he countered. "And don't think you're not the same way with your little brother."

She smiled at him. "Well, I _am _your _girlfriend, _Mr. Potter," she drawled out. "Of course I got you whipped. And, well, touché." With that, she kissed him. Like all other times she kissed him, his mind went completely blank. He couldn't think of anything else but her lips on his.

He broke the kiss off, reluctantly though, and much to Hermione's ire. "If I don't get downstairs, Cassi will be back here. And I'm sure you want to check on your brother, am I wrong?"

Hermione scowled at him, but didn't say anything. Sometime after they came to Magnolia, Emma began dating Remus when she finally decided to move on. Later, Remus, after some "encouragement" from Sirius, proposed to Emma. Hermione was happy her mother had found someone, so she didn't complain. Remus and Emma then had a son together. He was now three.

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

The house they were in currently was right next to Magnolia's South Gate Park.

Once they had joined Fairy Tail and made enough money, Sirius and Remus pooled their expenses together to pay the place. It was big enough for several families to live in at a time, and Sirius said it would be great not to be separated (Hermione's nightmare problem at the time contributed to this) and start anew. No one protested.

Currently, Harry was straightening his trench coat while examining himself in a full length mirror. He was still amazed at how different he looked now compared to six years ago. He now stood tall at 6'7 (the second best change about him, he would say). He began to let his hair grow out a bit, which he found was the only way to tame it (Sirius laughed at him saying James had a similar problem), so now it was tied back in a ponytail; but it still somehow managed to look extremely messy. He now looked healthier and stronger compared to his thirteen year-old-self, as well. He was not overly muscular, but he was not skinny looking either, which showed was shown off with his new clothes.

He now wore an all-black ensemble with gold trimmings, custom made by several townspeople he had saved from a particularly vicious wyvern with black scales. The wyvern's scales were sewn into the fabric and material used to make the boots, pants, the fingerless gantlets, the trench coat, and the vest he wore under it (**An: think Vergil's attire from Devil May Cry 3, but black and gold instead of blue and silver and gantlets added to the mix**), all of which made his killing curse green eyes stand out even more. But the most distinguishing change (and the best in Harry's humble opinion) was now his famous (or infamous, depending on your point of view) lightning bolt scar was barely noticeable under his bangs.

In fact, his scar was one of many problems the five of them had to deal with when they first arrived in Fiore. When Porlyusica came across it, she had told Makarov there was a dark, evil soul residing in it. This piece of information shocked everyone. Sirius had found out later (thanks to the Black Library, which he had brought with them because he wanted no one using his family's dark secrets on anyone) that it was called a Horcrux. Porlyusica and Makarov removed the soul fragment easily enough. After destroying the soul fragment, Makarov took all the residual evil taint and bound it to a necklace, which he then gave to Harry after he claimed he may need it later (which he was wearing right now, actually. The necklace was of a lion on its hind legs attacking a badger in the same pose as the lion, only the badger was inverted in position. A snake curled around the two animals as a raven sat perched on the snake's head with its wings curled around them all).

The next problem was Harry's health itself. Porlyusica told him that he had given her another reason to hate humans (which to this day, he still didn't get). Despite never truly being physically abused by the Dursleys, he still had a couple improperly healed ribs and other bones from Dudley's 'Harry Hunting' games. His bones themselves were also brittle, _very brittle._ Porlyusica told him that she was amazed he could still walk around, much less even sit up. The news of Harry's so-called relative's neglect of him didn't sit well with her, Makarov, or the Guild when they had found out (which wasn't until about three years later when they explained their being there, as Harry and the others really didn't want to speak about it.)

After Harry's health evaluation was taken care of, the four magic users of the group were met with a small yet major problem. Their magic was less dense than a regular Fiore mage, which meant they were magically weaker. However, Makarov believed that that just made it more versatile, meaning they would have an easier time learning a specific type of magic because their magic's density. His theory was proven when he gave Harry a book on a magic called ***Solaria **when Harry realized he accidently broke his wand when they arrived in Magnolia, and Harry took to the magic like Hermione to a book (he chuckled at the analogy). Harry had learned the basics in little under a week, much to the awe of the entire Guild (even Laxus, even though he wouldn't admit it at the time).

A similar event happened to Hermione. While walking through Magnolia one day, she spotted a book in an old pawn shop and bought it. After examining it, Makarov told her it was a Family Grimoire, from a time when families used to have Grimoires to preserve their magics from their enemies. He had told her that Grimoires were few and far between now and none could be deciphered because families would encode them in order to ensure their families' secrets and magic's safety. Hermione, being, well Hermione, brightened at a challenge and began trying to decipher the Grimoire. Amazingly, she actually did it. She then began to dabble in what Makarov said might've been the first **Lost Magic: Grimoire Magic. *Grimoire Magic **was rumored to be the first magic to be used and the first to be lost. Hermione was as giddy as a child on a sugar rush when she heard that. She proved quite adept at deciphering the Grimiores and using the spells inside.

Harry quickly shook his head of the thoughts as he ran a hand through his hair. Reminiscing was good and all, but he knew he'd better get downstairs or Cassiopeia would start getting mad at him for not keeping his word. And if Harry was anything, he was a man of his word.

* * *

Harry had come down the stairs when he heard arguing. He sighed. Not again. _Those idiots better not be in the kitchen, _he thought darkly as pulses of light danced off his arms every time he twitched. Thankfully, the arguing wasn't in the kitchen but the study, so, Harry avoided it. If he went to find out what the argument was about, he would probably take down the whole house in exasperation. Curse Sirius and Remus and their damn pranks.

He walked into the kitchen to find Cassiopeia sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She turned and saw Harry in the archway. She smiled and screamed enthusiastically, "Big Brother!"

The two women in the kitchen looked over and smiled. "Harry! Sleep well, I hope?" Sen asked with a smirk, as if she knew answer. Sen was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing silvery hair and the same electric blue eyes she had passed on to Cassiopeia. She had an hourglass figure and wore a red long sleeve shirt and well-worn jeans with an apron over it all. Sirius had met her when he was asked by the Magic Council to accompany a few other Guild mages and the Rune Knights to defeat a Dark Guild that had taken over a town. She had helped him get close to the Guild Master and defeat him, and they'd been together ever since.

Harry groaned. "I was," he started, before he started glaring at Cassiopeia, "before a certain little monster woke me up."

"CASSI NOT A MONSTER!" Cassiopeia screamed. "CASSI A DRAGON!"

"Cassi! Quiet down!" Sen reprimanded.

Cassiopeia looked down sheepishly. "Sorry Mommy," she said.

"It's okay, dear, just make sure not to do it again, 'kay?" Sen asked, a smile on her face.

Cassiopeia brightened up. "'Kay!" she told her mother smiling.

"She certainly has a lot of energy, doesn't she, Sen?" Emma asked, chuckling. She hadn't really changed in six years. She wore a blue blouse and jeans and had her hair up in a bun. She took up a position in the Fairy Tail medical wing. She still had her experience as a nurse before she settled as a dentist, so Makarov hired her as the Chief Medical Officer…after Porylusica decided, reluctantly, to train Emma so she (Porylusica) wouldn't have to come near the Guild as often as she did (that weird 'I hate humans' thing again).

Sen looked at Emma and smiled. "She certainly does," she chuckled. She shook her head and said, "I blame her father."

"What did I do now?!" a voice called from behind Harry.

Sen looked towards the voice and smiled. "Oh, just how you gave my daughter too much energy is all, dear," she said, shaking her head again.

Sirius chuckled as he stepped into the kitchen. He hadn't changed much, either. He was still tall and lanky and his hair was still a tangled mess. However, he looked healthier than from when just escaped Azkaban (Porlyusica had a fit when she examined him, more so than with Harry). He now a manageable goatee and moustache compared to six years ago. He wore a beige jacket over a white shirt and dress pants. The only major difference was now he had the Fairy Tail Guild Mark over his right eye (yeah, no one knew why, either. Harry blamed Azkaban).

"Daddy!" Cassiopeia shouted as she jumped off her stool and ran into her father's open arms. He picked her up and twirled her around, making her giggle and laugh as she spread her arms out like she was flying, smiling all the way.

"Hey, Cassi," Sirius said. "What are you doing up this early?"

Cassiopeia smiled brighter. "Big Brother's gonna take me to the Guild today!" she told him enthusiastically. She then turned to and Harry and asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, "Aren't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Of course, Cassi," he told her. "Anything the little Princess wants."

Cassiopeia frowned at him again. "Cassi not a princess, either, Big Brother," she huffed at him. "Cassi a Dragon."

"But Cassi," Harry whined, "Knights are stronger than Dragons. And why don't you want to be a princess like a normal little girl."

"Princesses get kidnapped," she said simply. "And Dragons are cooler."

"Again she says Natsu is cooler than me!" Harry moped. "She's so mean." He hung his head sorrowfully.

"Aw, Cassi, you made him sad," Remus said, coming up beside Sirius. "How could you? I thought you loved him?"

She giggled as she turned to Remus. "Harry being silly, Uncle Moony," she told him. "Big Brother is always the coolest! Nobody is cooler than Big Brother!"

"Now I'm sad," Sirius whined, hanging his head.

Cassiopeia looked at her father in shock. "Why Daddy sad? Daddy just as cool as Big Brother! Only Daddy stronger!" she exclaimed throwing her fist in the air.

Sirius brightened, as well as Harry (because he knew she was right). "All is forgiven!" they called out as they started tickling Cassiopeia. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Remus smiled at the display. He is the one that had changed the most. At the beginning, he believed his 'little furry problem' would hinder him even here. That is, before Hermione told him about Mira's **Take Over Magic.** She explained it might help him, and Remus tried it out. To his pleasant surprise, it actually did work. He now had complete control over his inner wolf. He now looked like he did when he was in Hogwarts as a student. He was healthy and didn't look like he would keel over any second now (Porlyusica was more tolerable of him because he was a werewolf, for whatever reason, but was hitting him upside the head with a broom for his very poor health). He still wore the attire he wore while he was a Hogwarts teacher. His hair was shaggier, though.

He looked over at Harry and asked, "Cub? Where's Hermione? She's usually with you in the mornings."

"Here I am," came Hermione's groggy reply.

They turned around to see Hermione coming down the stairs. She was wearing a purple T-shirt under a brown aviator jacket (her father's old jacket) with a black belt attached to a specially made satchel that allowed her to carry her equipment and reach in and grab whichever Grimoire she needed from her bookshelf here in Marauder's Place (Sirius and Remus named it), a pair of jeans, and boots. Her hair was still as bushy as the day Harry first met her all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express. Her brown eyes were still trying to stay open as she looked down from the bannister. In a word, Harry thought she was _perfect_.

Hermione looked down at Harry and said, "Quit staring, it's very rude, you know?"

Sirius and Remus started laughing at Harry's expense. Cassiopeia giggled. Harry just smiled. "It's pretty hard not to stare at perfection," he countered.

She blushed slightly. "Idiot," she mumbled, channeling her British accent into the word.

Harry smirked as he vanished in a flash of light and reappeared behind Hermione. He put his arms around her and said, "Your idiot." He tried to put his old British accent into the sentence, but failed miserably.

Hermione smiled. "Don't try and speak like a Brit again, Harry," she reprimanded him, losing the accent again. "You suck horribly at it now."

Harry smiled at her. "I know," he sighed.

"Well," Sen called out, clapping her hands together, "who's ready for breakfast?"

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville sighed as he walked out of his charms class. It had been three years since Harry and Hermione disappeared. Ever since then, it had been chaos for everyone.

To start off the era of chaos, Dumbledore had been placed on trial for all his manipulations. Unfortunately, he got off, but not without repercussions. He may still be the Headmaster of Hogwarts (much to Neville's, Ginny's, and the twin's dismay), but he no longer held his title of Chief Warlock or any of his other titles. Not to mention, his actions as Hogwarts Headmaster were now being closely monitored by the Ministry. It gave Neville some assurance to return to Hogwarts.

Another was thanks to Hermione's father, 'The-Man-Who-Refused-To-Die' (what's with wizards and ridiculously long titles like that anyways? Neville mused to himself), the Ministry brought back Muggle Defense classes among other classes in an effort to bring Hogwarts back to its former glory when it was found it was **severely **lacking (even before Dumbledore was Headmaster).

Neville, acting on advice from Harry, had started to better himself, even before the new classes were developed. He would sneak off to Muggle London and would learn what he could. He was amazed. He never knew Muggles had invented such amazing contraptions because they didn't have magic to help them. Neville had found a martial arts class there as well, which helped him considerably. He now stood 6'0 even and was no longer the pudgy, scared little boy who some said was scared of his own shadow (which was true, Neville had conceded). He was now built better than a Qudditch beater, which was what Fred and George had told him.

Speaking of the Weasleys, after third year, Fred and George had sent letters to their older brothers explaining the situation. They were pissed to say the least. Bill and Charlie had arrived at the Burrow the same time the Weasleys returned from the Platform. After the ensuing riot act, Ginny had left with Bill, who went to get an apartment at the Alley, with the twins following. Author Weasley was furious. He had banished Molly and Ron from House Weasley and divorcing Molly. Molly and Ron were fuming. They went back to using the Prewitt name, and the only reason they weren't as worse off as the Weasleys was because of Dumbledore.

The major change, however, was that now Neville had to deal with the dangerous situations Harry used to find himself in (thanks to a certain meddling old man who shall remain anonymous [*****cough*******cough*****Dumbledore*****cough*******cough*****]). After three years of treacherous situations, he had made a name for himself. Because of his now cold, detached attitude, his aptitude for the fire summoning charm, and his undying loyalty; they were calling him 'The Red Knight of Gryffindor.' Ginny said it was an appropriate name for him nowadays.

The sixth year sighed again as he made his way between some third years talking whispering loudly about Viktor Krum. The Ministry had recently brought back the Tri-Wizard Tournament after revising several rules and regulations and making sure safety was the top priority. The Aurors were pulling double time as they now stationed around the castle for extra protection after the World Cup incident. Susan's aunt Amelia, the head of the DMLE herself, was here personally to oversee the security (it also helped matters that she didn't trust Dumbledore anymore). Through all this, however, Neville felt something was going to-

"Longbottom," a cool, rather reserved voice spoke out, breaking Neville out of his thoughts.

Neville turned and was met the sight of slicked-back platinum blonde hair. "Malfoy," Neville said calmly.

Neville and Draco were…..somewhat friends for the past three years. It started in fourth year when Draco's dad, Lucius, came to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, in an effort for the Board of Governors to monitor Dumbledore. He was actually a pretty decent teacher, second only to Remus Lupin. However, throughout the year, several Muggleborn females went missing. It wasn't when Neville's Half-blood friend Hannah Abbott was kidnapped, and Draco when Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis of Slytherin were taken, did Neville really put his nose to the grindstone, so to speak, and try and find the culprit.

Turned out, Lucius was (big surprise, right?). He was planning on taking the girls to add to his "collection." Neville didn't want to know what he meant by that didn't really _want_ to. So, with a well-placed **Incendio Maxima **from Neville**,** a **Glacius **from Daphne (who was freed by Draco during his father's 'bad guy speech' monologue), and a **Reducto **from Draco, they had won against Lucius, the girls were freed (luckily none of the girls were harmed in any way, just a bit of malnutrition from lack of food), and Lucius was taken to Azkaban for his crimes. Draco's eyes had been opened that day. After that incident, Draco began to try and break away from his father's shadow.

He had done exceptionally well. Thanks to him, Slytherins had begun to mingle with the other Houses, making the Heads of Houses smile (even Severus, scaring the crap out of the students). However, because of his family name, people steered clear of him. In fact, the only people he talked to that weren't his Housemates or even attempted to talk to him were Neville and a fifth year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood, whom Draco had saved from a thick-headed seventh year Slytherin. He didn't mind, though. He had told Neville once it was because his father was a monster, and he had to live with that.

The sixth year King of Slytherin (as he called now by everyone) looked at Neville with the same hollow stare he had for three years now. "You feel it too, don't you?" he asked.

Neville nodded. "Something bad's gonna happen tonight. Most likely during the naming of the Champions," Neville said in his now famous monotone.

Draco nodded. "I suspect the Weasel will cause problems when it happens, as well as Rowen. We'd best be ready." Garrett Rowen was a transfer who came during fourth year and had taken Draco's place as the arrogant git.

Neville nodded again, frowning. Ron, after Harry and Hermione left, thought he should lead Gryffindor. His plans were futile as no one wanted anything to do with him after his part in Harry's and Hermione's departure. Ron had tried, and still tries, to strong arm the new first years to follow him, but Neville and Parvati Patil stop him every time.

Neville sighed. "I now understand why Harry wanted to be normal: protecting this school is bloody troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

Draco let a small smile spread across his otherwise blank face. "Perhaps," he concurred. He placed a hand on his chin and said, "Neville, if Harry ever comes back, remind me to apologize for antagonizing him back then. I, too, understand the bloody Gryffindor's plight, now."

Neville snorted. "You and me both, Draco."

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucy sighed as she sat down at the bar of the Guild Hall. It had been a month and a half since they barely escaped Tenrou Island and Acnologia, and she was still weary from the aftermath. When Acnologia arrived after their defeat of Grimoire Heart, no one thought they would get out alive. In fact, they shouldn't have.

The only reasons they were still alive to see the year X785 was because of Sirius and Remus casting **Avada Keavra **at the Black Dragon, making him stumble slightly (which had amazed the duo when the dragon glared at them); Hermione casting an **Anti-Dragon Shield Spell **around the island, weakening the dragon slightly (it didn't help any); Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus combining everyone else's power into a massive ball of condensed energy (still wasn't good enough); Makarov putting the massive Dragon in a headlock in an effort to choke out the beast (a rather funny sight at the time); Gildarts pulling its tail (and doing better than half the others); and Harry yelling at the dragon in **Parseltongue, **which the Dragon found _very _amusing, as he had never suspected a human to know the language of serpents. Acnologia, despite not wanting to talk to humans because of his superiority complex, commented to Harry they'd meet again so he'd crush him personally and told the three resident Dragon Slayers that in order to actually stand up to him and prove their worth, they needed to find the secret behind **Dragon Slayer Magic**, much to their confusion.

Now, Fairy Tail was even more famous than it was before the incident. Not only was the Magic Council off their backs (they weren't about to piss off a Guild that stood up to the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and lived to talk about it), but also they had an influx of new members. Makarov was thinking about expanding the Guild just to accommodate everyone. Even more were fascinated by Harry's **Parseltongue **abilities. They had asked if they could learn it but were dismayed when Harry said it was a hereditary trait (what he didn't tell them was that _he _only had it because the knowledge and the ability to use it was given to him when Voldemort, Lucy snickered at the name every time she heard it, tried to kill him, but failed).

Lucy began to look around the Guild. It was same as usual. Lisanna was waiting on tables while Juvia stalked Gray, who had apparently been hoodwinked, as well as, Natsu, Gajeel, Mira (**An:** **Lisanna never "died" in this story, so, Mira is still the S-Class mage "The Demon" and never lost her magic energy to the Anima during the incident with the Beast, which is my belief on how she lost it. Just thought I'd point that out**), Erza, and Harry into playing a game with Cassiopeia. Lucy chuckled. Cassiopeia had the whole Guild wrapped around her little finger, and she never even knew it. That little girl was something else.

She saw Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe in one corner watching the six with amusement written all over their faces. She shook her head. Ever since Laxus was reinstated into the Guild, he had made an effort to be a more proactive member. He was doing pretty well, so far. He loved to mess with the new members by saying they had to steal Natsu's scarf or Gray's necklace or other stuff like that as their initiation into the Guild, though.

Cana was sitting next to her father, Gildarts. They had been trying to catch up on lost time since they escaped Tenrou as father and daughter. They even talked about going on a mission together now that Cana was an S-Class mage (she did make it to Mavis's grave, after all).

Lucy smiled at them. After they returned from Tenrou, she had went to her father and reconciled with him. She had never been happier. She finally had her father back, the one she was missing since her mother died, and she had thought was dead as well.

On the far end of the bar, she saw Sirius and Remus discussing something quietly. She shuddered. It was obvious they were discussing pranks. When she first arrived at Fairy Tail, she would have never guessed that two of Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class mages were such pranksters. Of course, she had only known them by reputation only. She had read Sirius Black was known for his exceptional use of **Chain Magic** and taking the lead of the battle against the Vicious Cobra Guild at Coral Town, giving him the nickname "the Undertaker" for his more 'creative' uses he used his chains. Remus Lupin was known in _Sorcerer Weekly_ Magazine as "the True Wizard" as he was a master of **Wand Magic**. He was also a topic of conversation because he was a werewolf, which fascinated people who found out.

But when entering the Guild, she found out they were totally different here than out on a job request. It was like-

"What 'cha up to, Lucy?"

Lucy jumped into the air and made a small sound of fright, amusing Hermione to no end. After she calmed down, Lucy turned to the bushy haired mage and said, "Oh, Hermione, it's you. Don't scare me like that."

Hermione giggled. "You really should be used to surprises by now, Lucy," she told the Celestial Spirit Mage. "This _is _Fairy Tail, after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy mumbled, smiling slightly. Out of all the members of Fairy Tail, Lucy got along with Levy and Hermione best, mainly due to shared interests. Also, Hermione had told Lucy that while **Celestial Spirit Magic** was good, she really ought to learn a separate magic to defend herself better. Hermione even gave Lucy some books on different magics to try and learn (Harry had made the comment to Hermione she would never change, to which Hermione just electrocuted him for it). Lucy had taken to **Whip Magic** because she already carried a whip for defense. She was good enough that she could hold her own better than if she didn't have said magic. She became even better at it when she obtained her new whip, **Fleuve d'etoiles**, while at Edolas.

"Sooo," Hermione drawled out, taking out a notepad, a pen, some Wind Reader Glasses, and a new Grimoire that she and Harry had found while pilfering around Grimoire Heart's airship while Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy were fighting Master Hades, "what's up?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing," Lucy admitted. "It's just still hard to believe that none of you act like the S-Class Wizards I thought you would when I arrived at Fairy Tail."

Hermione smiled as she put the Wind Reader Glasses on. "Yeah, Fairy Tail doesn't follow the social convention on that regard," she said, opening the Grimoire and began reading.

Lucy heard a crash. She turned and saw Natsu punch Mira into a chair. She chuckled. "Yeah, sure doesn't."

"Unhand the girl, foul monster!" Erza's voice resonated throughout the Guild. She had been drafted as the villain in Cassiopeia's little game, much to her chagrin. Cassiopeia was currently perched on top of Gajeel's shoulders, a Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

"No. You shall not touch our Lady!" Gajeel shouted, a grin on his face.

"That's right! The Lady has spoken! You and the Demon will fall!" Natsu said, a grin similar to Gajeel on his face.

"You will not win evil dragons!" Mira roared.

Cassiopeia just laughed excitedly. "Dragons _always _win. Big Brother Harry! Beat the evil knight!"

"Yes, My Lady!" Harry then disappeared and punched Erza in the gut. Erza groaned.

"Agh! I've been beaten! Goodbye cruel world!" Erza cried out as she fell to the ground.

"You monster!" Mira shouted, charging Gajeel.

Cassiopeia screamed. "Big Brother Gray! Help!"

Gray jumped in and intercepted Mira. He quickly kicked her away. She landed with a thump. He grinned as he turned back to Cassiopeia and saluted her saying, "The Demon has been vanquished, my Lady!"

Cassiopeia began cheering, "Yay! Yay! Yay! Dragons win again!" She threw her arms in the air. Everyone laughed with her. Cassiopeia truly had everyone wrapped around her finger, even the new members.

Harry knelt before Cassiopeia and said, "My Lady, please allow me to whisk you away from these vermin and take you to safety."

"Dream on, Black Knight!" Natsu gritted his teeth, shaking his salmon pink hair. "We're more than capable of keeping her safe. You're just-"

"Okay, Big Brother!" Cassiopeia said suddenly, holding her arms out to Harry. "Let's go!"

"M-my Lady! What are you saying?!" Gajeel questioned, feigning shock and betrayal.

Harry disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Gajeel. Harry grabbed Cassiopeia and "flashed" beside Hermione, putting her on the seat next to him. Cassiopeia was ecstatic.

"Yay! Big Brother Harry will always be the coolest!" Cassiopeia declared.

"Thank you, Cassi," Harry said, smiling. "You truly are the best little sister a guy could ask for."

Cassiopeia giggled. "Thank you, Big Brother!"

This made most of the Guild members groan.

"Why does she do that?" Macao asked.

"She's Cassi, man," Wakabe said. "We'll never understand her."

"Happy! Grab Cassi!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir!" the little blue Exceed said as he flew at Cassiopeia. He wrapped his tail around her waist and began flying towards Natsu, Cassiopeia started laughing.

"We got her!" Natsu cheered, but stopped dead when Harry's voice rang out again.

"Oooh, Happy, please bring Cassiopeia back here for me."

"No, the Lady of the Dragons must be returned safely," the cat said.

"That's a _crying_ shame then. Now who am I gonna share this_ Great Big Fish_ with now?"

Happy stopped and turned his head to Harry's voice. His jaw dropped as he saw Harry standing there with big juicy fish. Harry smirked.

"So, you want it?" he asked.

"Don't fall for it, Cat!" Gajeel roared. "He's just trying to trick you!"

Happy was torn. Harry came to the rescue, however. "You know, Happy, my magic also deals with heat. I can cook this fish and give it to someone else…"

"No! Don't do that! Fish taste better raw! You know that!" Harry cried as he returned Cassiopeia to her seat and grabbed the fish. He flew off before Harry could cook his precious fish.

Natsu roared in frustration. "How does he do that?! How can Cassi think _Harry _is cooler than me?! I'm just as good as he is!"

"Get over it, Natsu," Mira said putting her arms around Natsu's neck with a teasing smirk on her face, making Natsu tense slightly. "Cassi just loves her big brother. It's natural for younger siblings to look up to their older siblings. Ask Elfman and Lisanna. They'll tell you."

"Besides," Gray said, absently taking his pants off. "Harry's been there all her life. She'll always believe Harry's better than us."

"GRAY! PUT YOUR CLOTHS BACK ON!" Mira shouted at the **Ice-Make Mage,** making said mage look down and scream at his lack of clothing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she muttered, a smile on her face. "So dramatic."

Harry grinned. "Always," he told her. He leaned into her and crashed his lips on hers. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Guild erupted into whoops and cat calls. Cassiopeia looked disgusted.

"EW! Quit kissing my big brother!" she snapped, causing everyone to laugh. Sirius and Remus were rolling on the floor while Sen was looking amused from her position behind the bar. Emma was smiling at the scene while she picked her son off the ground. Makarov was chuckling. Life was good at the Fairy Tail Guild.

Hermione leaned away from the kiss. "Little Brat," she snarled softly.

Harry chuckled. "Always in the way," he muttered, making the two Marauders laugh harder.

Hermione glared at them. Her eyes glowed as Sirius and Remus began floating, freaking them out. They tried to apologize before they slammed into each other, and then thrown into a wall. Hermione's eyes stopped glowing.

"Idiots," she muttered, her eye twitching wildly.

Most of the Guild members shared one thought as they all shivered: _Hermione's scary._

Mira, however, scoffed. "Heh, that's what those idiots get for mocking Little Miss Perfect." She smirked as she commented, "Although, I think Harry could do better."

Hermione turned her glare to the **Take Over** wizard. "You wanna say that again, Demon Hag?" Hermione asked in a hard voice.

Mira grinned at the challenge. "Yeah, I said-"

Suddenly, Harry cried out in pain, snapping the two S-Class mages out of their glaring contest. Harry was leaned over the bar, holding his head like he had a headache. His eyes were closed tightly.

"Harry! Are you okay?!" Hermione questioned franticly placing a hand on his back.

"Y-Yeah," Harry growled out, giving Hermione a small smile. "J-Just a small headache," he said in a more calm voice, before he cried out again.

Harry couldn't understand it. One moment, he was fine. The next, he was feeling a tugging sensation and hearing a mass of voices. He couldn't make out any words, but he knew they were discussing something important. After the pain in his head spiked again, he was able to distinguish one voice.

"_The Champion of Dumstrang is… Viktor Krum!"_ There was a loud applause.

Harry's temperature dropped. He _knew _that voice! NO! Not Him!

"Harry! What's wrong?!" Hermione demanded.

"S-Stay back!" Harry demanded moving away from the bar, a hint of anger in his voice. "Just stay back!"

The voice sounded again. "_The Champion of Boeubattions… Miss Fleur Delacour!"_ More applause ensued.

"Harry James Potter! What the hell's wrong with you!?" Hermione shouted, stalking up to him, but he just moved away.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" he shouted again, startling the Guild. "I WON'T GO BACK, OLD MAN! YOU HEAR ME?! JUST STAY BACK!"

"Pup! What's gotten into you?!" Sirius asked, a sinking suspicion creeping into his mind of who was responsible.

"Big Brother!" Cassiopeia cried, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't like what was going on one bit.

_"The Hogwarts Champion is…. Cedric Diggory!" _the voice called out again. The loudest cheering was heard now.

"Big Brother!" Cassiopeia's voice cried again she ran up to Harry and latched onto his leg.

"Cassiopeia!" Sen said.

_What's going on?!_ Harry thought wildly. He felt himself being pulled away to somewhere. He quickly pulled Cassiopeia into a hug as the voice called out again. This time, though, it felt him with more dread than he had ever felt in his nineteen years of living.

"_Harry Potter." _With that, Harry vanished with Cassiopeia in tow.

"HARRY!/CASSIPEIA!" Hermione, Sen, and Sirius screamed simultaneously while the Guild went into frenzy mode.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry landed on cold, hard stone. He groaned as he began to right himself, Cassiopeia still securely wrapped in his arms. After the spots stopped dancing in his eyes, he looked around and paled considerably. He pushed Cassiopeia behind him with his right hand whilst creating a chakram of light in his left.

He took stock of his surroundings. He was in the middle of the Great Hall. The teachers were looking at him in shock, as well as the students. However, while he did look shocked, a certain old man looked like he finally got the birthday gift he was wishing for.

"Oh this is just _fregin'_ perfect," he muttered as Albus Dumbledore smiled at him, his twinkly-eye spell on full blast.

* * *

**An: ** And there it is! If there are any mistakes I missed or any way you guys think I can improve this, please review and tell me. But, like my mom says, you got to get past the first chapter before it gets better. Chapter 2 will, hopefully, be better. See ya next time!

***Solaria-** a type of caster magic that deals with the manipulation of light. Limits are only the caster's imagination.

***Grimoire- **a type of **Lost Magic.** It is a Caster/Holder type. Spells vary in Grimoires.


	3. Right back where it started

**Fleeing Light**

**An:** chapter 2! Yay!

I'd like to take this time to answer the questions **Dragonnotte **sent me:

**Q1-** Yes, the others will show up, but not until after the First Task.

**Q2-** Well, you'll just have to continue reading and see, right? Hahahaha! Just kidding, the answer is yes as well. I plan to have Snape become a member of Fairy Tail, as well as certain other students and teachers. Just not sure on the other teachers yet.

**Q3-** I'm sorry, but I'm gonna stick with Harry/Hermione. You see, I plan on having Draco become a close friend of Harry's during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, then a member of Fairy Tail. However, I need a character that can connect with Draco and make him _want _to join. Input, Lucy. At the beginning, Lucy's father was a jerk (maybe not as horrible as Draco's, but a jerk none-the-less. She can sympathize with Draco better as she would know where he's coming from, so to speak. I understand why you probably want a Draco/Hermione, but for this fic, it's just not feasible.

Also liked to shout out to **Remzal Von Enili **again! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks again for the idea. Please continue reading and reviewing.

**With that, On with the show…**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it again? I Do not own Fairy Tail OR Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

…._Right back where it started._

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville was bored until Harry landed in the middle of the Great Hall.

The night started out well enough. Everyone was eating, conversing and having a good time….unless you were unfortunately sitting next to the Human Garbage Disposa- I mean, Ron Prewitt. Ron's table manners hadn't improved in three years. He was still eating everything he could get his grubby little hands on. One kid even swore he nearly lost his hand because Ron had grabbed it and almost put it in his mouth. Everyone tried their best to stay away from him.

"I still say you should let me hex him, Nev," Seamus Finnigan complained as he bit into his potato.

Neville looked at Seamus and said, "We can't, Seamus. As loathed as we are to admit it, he is a Gryffindor. We can't just go hexing our own Housemates willy-nilly. Be thankful I let you hex him in the common room." Neville's monotone quickly silenced Seamus's protests.

"What would it take to move him to another house?" Parvati questioned. She, too, made a name for herself, quickly picking up the name "The Lion Tamer," much to her amusement. She began to follow Neville after she saw him stand up to Ron, who was bullying some first years. She never regretted her decision to follow him.

Neville looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna start a war?"

{_Besides, Weasel wouldn't be alive if he was sent to another House;} _Draco's thought came into Neville's head. Recently, Draco, Neville, and their entourage, which became known as "The Guardians of Hogwarts", had begun using a runic cluster Draco's friend Blaze Zabini created and placed on some Muggle ear phones Neville supplied. They worked a lot like ear buds that Secret Service officers used to communicate with each other, but the runic cluster allowed thoughts to be transmitted between the people who had the ear phones in.

{_Draco's got a point,} _Susan Bones "said" to the others. {_Hufflepuff would turn him to mulch for the Greenhouses if he was here.}_

_ {And Ronald isn't smart enough for Ravenclaw}, _Luna Lovegood commented, reading her issue of the _Quibbler _upside down. Again. {_The Heliopaths would burn him to ash before he could get into the common room}. _

_ {Heliopaths don't exist,} _Hannah Abbott told the Ravenclaw.

{_Yes they do, Minister Cornelius Fudge has an army of them,} _Luna retorted.

{_Heliopaths existence aside,}_ Terry Boot said before an argument could break out,_ {I don't think the prat could even answer the riddle to get __into__ the common room.}_

{_And don't get us started on Slytherin,}_ Daphne Greengrass said, shaking her blonde hair. {_He wouldn't last a day.}_

{_Aw, Daph, you're too generous!} _Tracey Davis said. {_I'd give him three hours!}_

{_Less than that, Redhead,} _Theodore Nott added.

{_Yeah, Ron wouldn't last two seconds,} _Ginny commented.

{_Exacta mundo, Fiery Redhead!} _Theodore shouted.

{_Quiet down! It's starting,} _Blaze told everyone.

"…..And now, let us begin with the choosing of the Champions!" Dumbledore finished flamboyantly.

{_I'd like to see the Goblet burn his beard off,}_ Parvati commented, making all who had an ear piece snicker.

The goblet flared and a scrap of paper flew out. Dumbledore grabbed it and opened it. "The Champion of Durmstrang is…..Viktor Krum (**An: I've de-aged Krum and Diggory and made Fleur take some supplementary classes at Boeubattions so the Tri-Wizard Tournament Arc would work in this story**)!" the Durmstrang students applauded as the Qudditch superstar walked into the Trophy Room.

{_OF course,} _Seamus drawled out.

{_What?}_ Draco asked.

{_Krum. He HAD to be named Champion. Now, we gotta hear Weasel complain all night.}_

_ {Sheesh, sounds bad.}_

The Goblet flared again. A fancy piece of paper found its way into Dumbledore's hand. "The Champion of Boeubattions…Miss Fleur Delacour!" he called out, making the girls of Boebattions and half the males of Hogwarts applaud for her success. Fleur walked over to the Trophy Room.

{_Did you see how Bill was staring at her, Brother, dear?} _Fred asked George.

{_I did, dear Brother. Looks like our brother's falling for the Veela,} _George said, nodding.

{_Shut up,} _Bill growled.

Bill was at Hogwarts because he hired to help with security and writing runes for certain parts of the tournament. Fred and George were there because their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, was sponsoring the tournament, and they had been invited to come and watch. They had accepted, mainly to keep watch over Ginny. All three were part of the Guardians in order to keep an eye out on Dumbledore.

The Goblet flared up for the last time. The last piece of paper landed in Dumbledore's hand. "The Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!" the applause was deafening. Cedric left for the Trophy Room grinning.

{_Yeah! Take That! Hufflepuff is going to represent Hogwarts!} _Susan yelled, while Hannah was cheering loudly.

{_Congratulations,}_ Neville said.

{_Well, there are __**worse**__ people to represent us,}_ Draco commented, a look of disgust on his face while looking at Ron, who was fuming that he didn't get chosen. Somehow, he had gotten his name into the Goblet, much to everyone's increasing distaste for the former Weasley.

_{He needs to calm down, or the Nargles will infect him,} _Luna said.

{_That's enough Butterbeer for you,_} Theodore told Luna.

"Now that the champions have been chosen," Dumbledore continued, "they will have until November 31st before the First-"

Suddenly, the Goblet flared to life again. Everyone was shocked. Neville and Draco felt dread. They looked at each other from across the hall and nodded.

{_Here we go again,} _was the collective thought of the Guardians of Hogwarts as Dumbledore grabbed the paper. Ron looked smug, like he was going to compete in this tourn-

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said quietly.

Everyone gasped. They knew Harry hadn't been missing for three years. Either this was an elaborate plot to gain more attention for himself, or someone wanted him to die in this tournament. Most were more inclined to believe the latter, because of Dumbledore's crimes against Harry.

And then, a flash of light blinded everyone in the Guild Hall. When it died down, Neville was the first to recover. What he saw stunned him.

There, standing in the middle of the hall, was Harry Potter and some little girl Neville didn't recognize. Harry seemed older, older than he should've been, maybe eighteen or nineteen. His hair was longer too. He had tied it back into a ponytail, but it still had several spiky strains flailing around on top of his head and falling off the sides of his head and forehead. He wore a black duster type coat with gold trimmings and Neville could see what looked like fingerless gloves on his hands.

The girl with him seemed to be about four years old, give or take. She was wearing an elegant red dress and matching sandals. She had dark pitch black curly hair flowing half way down her back. She opened her eyes, which were a bright electric blue color, and she then buried her face into Harry's jacket and hugged him, as well as a red colored dragon plushy, tightly.

After Harry seemed to gain his bearings, he looked around, his killing curse green eyes (which were more pronounced with no glasses to hinder them) widening as his face paled to the point his eyes were even more pronounced as he continued looking around. He quickly grabbed the girl and pushed her behind him as a circular blade of sorts (a chakram, if Neville remembered his weapons correctly) made entirely of light appeared in his left hand, arm outstretched behind him poised for a throw. Neville also saw the rest of Harry's attire was black with gold trimmings. Neville saw a several weird designs on the sleeveless vest Harry wore, but decided to find out about it later.

"Oh, this is just _fregin' _perfect," everyone heard him mutter, frowning as he looked around in an effort to survey his surroundings. The Aurors around the Great Hall were about to take action, but both Crouch and Amelia made signals not to. They wanted to see what 'The-Boy-Who-Disappeared' would do.

"Harry, what's going on? I'm scared," Cassiopeia whispered to her big brother.

"It's okay, Cass, we'll okay. I promise, I'll protect you," Harry whispered to his sister, squeezing her shoulder to reassure her.

"Harry! My boy! Good to see you, again!" Dumbledore said cheerily, as if Harry didn't have a deadly weapon poised to throw at someone.

Harry turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. _Oh, great, _Harry thought sarcastically. "What do you want, Fumbles?" Harry asked frostily, many taking note that he didn't have a British accent anymore.

Several students, especially the Slytherins, snickered while Dumbledore frowned. "Now, Harry, my boy-"

"I'm not your _boy, _Fumbles," Harry snarled softly. "Don't address me as so."

"Hah! Got Dumbles there!" Tracey mouthed, making Daphne roll her eyes at her red headed friend.

"Harry! You need to respect your elders!" Dumbledore said, scolding him like he was a child.

Harry blinked. He looked at the teachers then back to Dumbledore. He turned to Professor McGonagall and bowed at the waist, still keeping his chakram poised for that throw. "Professor McGonagall, pleasure to see you again, ma'am," he said nicely before righting himself. Cassiopeia giggled quietly at her brother's antics.

Professor McGonagall looked on in shock. She didn't know what he was doing, addressing her properly and not Dumbledore (not that she minded, mind you. She lost her respect for Dumbledore when she discovered what he did to Harry), but she decided to play along for now. She nodded to him and said, "A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter. And if I may be so bold, who's the little girl with you?"

Harry smiled a bit, the first real smile he had since he got here. "Oh, this little monster?" he questioned, tilting his head to Cassiopeia, who was frowning at his comment. "This is my baby sister, Cassiopeia. Cassi, say hi to Professor McGonagall."

Cassiopeia took her head out from Harry's coat to look at McGonagall, making her draw her breath and several other teachers and guests as well when they saw her black curls and blue eyes. "H-hi," she said shyly, waving her hand at the aged witch.

McGonagall got over her shock and nodded to the young child. "It's a pleasure to meet you to, Miss Cassiopeia. You are very beautiful."

Cassiopeia blushed. "T-thank you, ma'am."

Harry chuckled. "You'll have to forgive her, Professor. She's very shy around new people unless they interest her greatly. Which reminds me…" Harry paused. He turned to Professor Flitwick and bowed. "It's good to see you again, Professor Flitwick. Doing well, I hope?"

Flitwick chuckled, as he knew what Harry was doing. He nodded and said, "I've been doing well, Mr. Potter. And it's good to see you, as well."

Harry nodded. "Well, let me introduce you to my sister, Cassiopeia. Cassi, say hi to Professor Flitwick."

She turned her head to Flitwick, and her eyes widened. "Wow! He's super tiny! He looks like Grandpa Ma-ka-rov!" she exclaimed smiling, pronouncing Makarov's name carefully.

Flitwick was amazed. Her whole personality just took a 180. He smiled brightly at the girl. "It's a pleasure, Miss Cassiopeia. May I ask, who is your grandfather?"

"That's an explanation for another time, sir," Harry said abruptly. "Although, I will explain it to you before we leave, Professor, that I promise."

Cassiopeia giggled. "Yeah! Big Brother always keeps his promises!" she shouted happily.

{_I feel like I'm watching what my Aunt Bellatrix would be like if she wasn't in a Pureblood family,} _Draco commented over his headset.

Neville was watching in amazement. He knew the girl looked like the woman who tortured his parents to insanity, but she was nothing like Bellatrix. In fact, she was what he would think his little sister would've been like if he had one. This little girl seemed to just draw everyone in; it was like you couldn't help but like her.

Dumbledore didn't like being ignored. "I'm sorry, my boy, but can't leave just yet," he said sadly. "You see, you've been-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, be back to you in a minute, Dumbles," Harry interrupted.

Flitwick nodded as Harry moved on and landed on another person. He smiled. "Madam Pomfrey! Good to see you again! Guess what?! I'm not in the bloody medical wing this year!" he said with a grin, making students laugh, mainly the Guardians.

{_That's likely to change,} _Neville told everyone laughing.

_{Of course! He is Gryffindor's Golden Boy!} _Parvati said. {_I give him three days before he's back in the medical wing.}_

{_I don't think he's the Gryffindor's Golden Boy anymore with all that black now,} _Daphne commented.

{_More like Gryffindor's Black Knight,} _Luna said dreamily.

{_Oh, great, another Knight,}_ Draco drawled out, making them snicker.

Pomfrey laughed. "Well, I can see that, Mr. Potter. But that is mote now. I give you three days before your back in the Medical Wing."

{_See! Madam Pomfrey agrees with me!} _Parvati yelled triumphantly while the others laughed at her.

"Cassi, Cassi, I'd like you to meet one of my favorite people here! Madam Pomfrey, meet my sister Cassiopeia."

Cassiopeia giggled. "Big Brother silly." She turned to the slightly plump woman waved and said, "Hello."

"Hello dear," Pomfrey nodded.

"Professor Sprout, meet my sister, Cassiopeia. Nice to see you again, by the way," Harry continued, much to Dumbledore's ire.

"Now, Harry my boy-"

"It's good to see you again as well, Mr. Potter. And a pleasure to see you as well, Miss Cassiopeia," Sprout said smiling.

"Hi!" Cassiopeia chirped. Her nervousness was nearly gone now that Harry defused the situation slightly.

Harry turned around and his smile widened. "Hagrid! Good to see you again!" he called out.

"Blimey, 'Arry! Ya' look almos' like yer old man, now!" the games keeper of Hogwarts said smiling. "I barely recognized ya'!"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I've got that," he explained while Cassiopeia looked the half giant with starry eyes.

"Wow! Big Brother! Big Brother! Look at that man! He's Huge!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"Yep, that's the first friend I had ever made in the Magic World here: Hagrid," he told her, smiling brightly. He turned to Hagrid and said, "Hagrid, meet my sister, Cassiopeia."

Hagrid looked at the girl and smiled. "'Ello Cassiopeia, how're you?"

Cassiopeia giggled. "Hello, Ha-grid," she said, making sure she pronounced his name right. "I'm Cassiopeia!"

"A pleasure."

Harry smiled. He then turned to the last teacher seated at the table. "Professor Snape," he said, lowering his chakram slightly, "a pleasure to see you again as well. Potions must've been quiet for the past six years with me in there right?"

Everyone drew in their breaths there. Harry thought he was gone _six _years?! Something very weird was going on here. Harry looked at them inquisitively. "What?"

"Mr. Potter," Snape's cold, silk-like voice, "you've been gone _three _years, not six."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. This was an interesting piece of information. He stored it for later and said, "Well, it's entirely possible that time moves faster in the dimension Sirius's spell threw us in," he mused to himself, but everyone heard him, especially a certain manipulative old codger.

"Different dimension, you say? Tell me, my boy, what was the spe-"

"So, anyways, Potions must've been quieter now that I wasn't here, right, Professor?" Harry repeated, again interrupting Dumbledore, much to the man's ire and the student's enjoyment.

Snape was torn. On the one hand, this new Potter looked more like James than he did when he left. But on the other, Snape had to face the facts. Without those ugly glasses, Snape could plainly see that Harry wasn't just the spawn of James Potter, but also Lily's son. It was like he was opening his eyes for the first time in a long, long while. Those haunting green eyes also showed no arrogance (not that Snape had ever seen any in them before, just he never looked passed the glasses). Plus, what Potter was planning now was something Snape wanted to do to Dumbledore for three years now.

"It has," Snape admitted. "However, thanks to your leaving, Longbottom no longer acts like the scared two year old he was when you left."

Harry grinned. "Wow, good for him. Well, Snape, I'd like for you to meet my little sister, Cassiopeia." He looked to Cassiopeia and said, "Say hi, Cass."

Cassiopeia looked at Snape shyly. Unlike the others, who were warm and inviting, Snape was closed, distant and to her, scary. "H-hi," she stuttered before retreating back behind Harry. The students looked on in sympathy. They weren't gonna fault the girl. Snape stilled scared half of them to death.

Snape nodded to the girl. "I must say, Potter," Snape drawled, "I never would've thought a child of Black's would be as kind and courteous as Miss Cassiopeia."

Everyone, save a few (teachers, Crouch, Amelia, Draco, Neville, and the other Guardians), gasped. Harry just shrugged. "Yeah, well, Sirius found himself a woman who wouldn't let him get away with corrupting her daughter into becoming a prankster. Last time he tried, she punched him through a wall."

"Yeah, Mommy didn't like Daddy teaching me pranks!" Cassiopeia said looking at Snape, before retreating again when he looked at her.

"I see," Snape finished. He looked at Harry and said, "And it would appear that I-"

Harry held a hand up. "Sorry to stop you there, Professor, but I must address the old man in front of me because it looks like he's about to blow a gasket."

Snape looked over and nodded. "Indeed. Please continue, Mr. Potter," he said without his usual sneer, shocking the students.

Harry nodded as he turned to Dumbledore with a frown. "Now, what's up, Fumbles?" he asked innocently.

Dumbledore was silently fuming. How dare this CHILD ignore him! Dumbledore quickly banished his thoughts and just shook his head. "Harry, my bo-"

"I'm not your _boy, Professor,"_ Harry spit out. "You want me to respect you? Well, you haven't done anything worthy of my respect. Not after what I heard after third year."

Dumbledore paled. He heard? Curses! This was not part of the plan. He would have to backtrack. "Harry, Sirius Black probably bewitched you. Now, please, for your safety, we must alter yours and the child's memor-"

Faster than anyone could perceive, Harry threw the Chakram at Dumbledore; cutting Dumbledore's hat just above his head. The Chakram imbedded itself in the wall behind the teachers' table. The Aurors tried to intervene, but Amelia signaled them not to.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with fury written on his face. Then everyone felt it. It was like a massive weight was placed on everyone's shoulders. Some students fell unconscious while others were short of breath. Neville was wide-eyed. What power! Harry truly became more powerful than any of the students at Hogwarts.

Draco was having a similar reaction. He had read about this phenomenon. Wizards who became strong enough could actually take their magic energy and exert it outwardly. The heavier the magic felt, the thicker the magic. It was called, as the book claimed, "Killing Intent," the physical representation of one's desire to harm another. And if Harry just proved he was powerful enough to outwardly express his magic energy, then he must have become _very _powerful.

Harry glared at the old headmaster and snarled, "You…EVER suggest that again…" He held out his hand and a sunlight yellow magic circle the signet of a supernova in the middle appeared before it. "I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" He grabbed the circle, and the edges shot out and became blades while the circle seemed to solidify and becoming a new ***Light Chakram.**

Dumbledore was in shock. Not only could Harry produce Killing Intent, but he also looked like he'd follow through with his threat. This was not good at all! Harry needed to understand forgiveness! How else was Harry going to give him the protection his mother had given to Him?!

"Now, Harry, my boy, I'm merely thinking of your safe-"

"Bull Shit!" Harry retorted. "You just want me to die by Voldemort's hand or become the next Dark Lord! Isn't that what you said back in my third year, Huh?! Answer me!"

Everyone drew in breaths again. Amelia decided to step in at this time. She had heard enough. She slammed her hands on the table loudly, making everyone turn to her. Her eyes showed nothing but the purest rage.

"Albus Dumbledore! Am I hearing this young man correctly?! Please tell me I am so I can arrest your bloody arse!" Amelia roared, making Susan shrink back in fear.

{_Wow, I've never seen Auntie this mad before,}_ she said over the headset, shocking the others.

Dumbledore was openly fuming at himself now. He was so caught up with Harry's return he forgot to clamp down on his brain to mouth filter. "Now, now, Amelia, it's not what it sounds li-"

"Silence!" she told him. "You're already out of line, Dumbledore. And remember, Black never had a trial, something _you _had a hand in, I might add. This may just seal your fate."

Dumbledore paled. Amelia turned to Harry and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Allow me to formally apologize to you and your Godfather for the great many mistakes done against the two of you."

Harry looked at her for a second, analyzing her before shrugging and dismissing the chakram. "Eh, no worries," he said, shocking the DMLE head. "Apart from Dumbles over there, I've pretty much left most of my old hatreds and such behind. No use lingering in the past, all it will do is eat you up until it finally devours you," he finished, making everyone's jaws drop. That was a truly wise statement Harry had said. It made a few people reevaluate their opinions on a lot of things.

Amelia smiled; glad Harry hadn't let any anger get the better of him. Crouch took this time to step forward. "Ahem, Mr. Potter, it's good to have you back and all, but it would appear that someone put your name in the Goblet of Fire, and you are now forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he said in a formal tone, reminding everyone why Harry was here in the first place.

Harry looked at Crouch and narrowed his eyes. "So, that's why I got dragged from Fiore back here? A lousy tournament?" he asked. Crouch looked shocked (as well as everyone else in the Hall) of his description of a tournament as dangerous as this one being "lousy", but otherwise nodded. Harry scoffed. "Well, that's bloody brilliant. Is there any way I can get out of it?"

"N-no, I'm afraid not," Crouch admitted. "You're name came out of the Goblet, so it is you who is now bound by magical contract to participate."

Harry frowned. "Ain't one thing it's another," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Crouch and said, "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Just follow me, Mr. Potter, and I'll explain it to you and the other champions," Crouch said, motioning to the Trophy Room.

Harry nodded. "Alright." He looked down at Cassiopeia and said, "Let's go, Cass."

"'Kay," she said softly, and they headed off to the Trophy Room with Cassiopeia holding onto Harry's coat.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but Miss Black must stay here for the time being," Crouch informed the Light Mage.

Harry turned and glared at Crouch, and like that, the Killing Intent returned. Several who were knocked out from the last time, fainted again. "Cassiopeia is coming with me," he said sternly. "As of right now, there are few I trust in this castle, and I refuse to let her out of my sight. So, back. Off."

Crouch began to sweat. "O-of c-c-course, Mr. Potter. Forgive me, it's just been- been one hell of a night with your reappearance."

Harry let his Killing Intent fade as he nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine," he sighed before he turned and walked into the Trophy Room with Cassiopeia in tow.

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. was sweating bullets. Oh, sure, his plan worked perfectly. The little brat Potter was brought out of hiding just like his master said he would. Now, all that was left was gaining his trust and making sure the Potter brat got through the tournament so he could transported to his master for the ritual.

Just one tiny problem.

Potter wasn't what he was expecting. Crouch Jr. didn't care for the fact that he was three years older than he should be, or the fact Potter considered that blood-traitor Black's daughter his sister. No, it was the fact he could create a circular blade like that from light! He also was independent of Dumbledore, something his master thought would never happen because Dumbledore had his hooks too far into the boy for him to disobey his savior. He was now sarcastic, rude, and exceptionally powerful, if that little trick with his magic was anything to go by.

It was the first time since he stepped into Hogwarts that he cursed himself for missing his chance to take Mad-Eye Moody's place. It would've made his job so much more easier, unlike this no named Auror he was impersonating right now.

Well, what to do now?

* * *

Harry walked into the Trophy Room and surveyed the occupants. He knew Cedric somewhat. He was a year above him back when he was in Hogwarts. His brown hair was combed neatly back on his head while he straightened his robes.

The second occupant he saw was a brutish man with a shaved head and a goatee. He wore blood red robes and black biker type boots. Harry assumed this was the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum.

The third was directly behind Viktor. He had long tangled and extremely disheveled black hair and a long just as bad looking beard. He wore white robes and a Cossack hat on his head. Harry didn't know who this man was, but he didn't like the look of him. Even Cassiopeia was scared of him. That was enough for Harry.

The fourth was a very beautiful woman, not as beautiful as Hermione in Harry's opinion, but beautiful none-the-less. She had bright, free-flowing silvery-blonde hair and had a graceful, hourglass figure, which showed through her blue school robes. Her dark blue eyes, which made her pale skin seem paler, showed excitement. Harry deduced her to be Fleur Delacour, Beoubattion's champion.

The woman behind her was beautiful as well. She was taller than all of the occupants in the room and had short brown hair. She wore a fur coat over blue and white robes. Harry deduced she was half-giant due to her size. Cassiopeia was drawn to the two women.

The last was a man that Harry immediately disliked. The man was wearing bright yellow robes, which highlighted how bright blonde his hair was. His blue eyes were dancing with amusement. Harry made a note to steer clear of this man.

The first to notice his and Cassiopeia's presence was Fleur. She looked over at him and frowned. "'Ello, do they 'vish us to return to the Hall?" she asked in an almost perfect English accent. Bill had helped her with her English since she interned at Gringotts while she was taking supplementary classes at Beoubattions. Bill's lessons paid off considerably.

Everyone turned to look at the two. Cassiopeia hid behind Harry. They all looked at the newcomer with interest. Cedric, however, recognized the black haired mage. "H-Harry? Is that you?" he asked uncertainly.

Everyone's eyes widened. Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Disappeared? Here?

Cedric looked at Cedric and smiled. "Yep, that's me," he said.

Cedric was paling. "B-b-but y-you're…You're older than me! How?"

Harry laughed. "Got thrown into a dimension where time moves faster. So, I'm three years older than I should."

Everyone was floored. A different dimension? That was-

"'Vat's very interesting," Viktor Krum commented. "Vhy vere you thrown into a different dimension?"

"Long story," Harry said. "Maybe I'll tell ya later."

Viktor nodded as Dumbledore, Moody, Amelia, Crouch, Snape, and a few Aurors came into the Trophy Room. Crouch walked to the center of the room and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I feel I must congratulate you all on becoming Tri-Wizard Champions. Or in this case, Quad-Wizard Champions."

"'Vhat do vean by that, Mousier?" Olympe asked.

"He means some fool who works for that idiot Voldemort wants me to die in this tournament," Harry said before Crouch could explain, not really caring when a few flinched at Voldemort's name.

Cedric's eyes widened. "You mean that you're here because someone put your name in the cup?"

Harry nodded. Viktor looked at Harry for a moment before replying, "'Vas that the flash of vight ve saw a moment ago?"

Harry nodded again as the champions and the two visiting headmasters gasped. Igor decided to speak up.

"How do we know you are not lying?" the Bulgarian asked.

"Big Brother not a liar!" Cassiopeia said from behind Harry.

Everyone who wasn't in the Great Hall now turned to look at the four year old. Ludo decided to make himself known. He smiled a brilliant smile as he walked over and asked, "Why, hello, Miss-"

"Her name is none of your concern," Harry said coldly. "Back off. You're scaring her." Harry glared at the man, hoping he'd take the hint.

Ludo didn't, apparently. "Now that's rather rude, don't you think? I was just asking-"

"I don't care," Harry interrupted. "I don't like you. You seem the type to let something happen and not do a thing because you think it'd be good entertainment. So, I say again, Back Off."

Ludo finally got the hint. He paled and backed off, looking real put off. Harry pointedly ignored the man. He turned back to Crouch and said, "I believe you were saying something?"

"Harry! That was uncalled for-" Dumbledore tried, but was interrupted by a sword made of light appearing in Harry's hand and pointed at his throat.

"Don't test me, Dumbledore. You're already on thin ice," Harry told him coldly.

He dismissed the sword and turned back to Crouch. "You were saying?"

Crouch gulped. "R-right." He nodded to Ludo and said, "You have the floor, Ludo."

Ludo nodded. He smiled as he said, "Now, the First Task will be a secret because it is a test of your courage and bravery in the face of the unknown."

"Which means you just wanna watch someone get hurt for lack of information," Harry commented.

The champions nodded. The two visiting headmasters were glaring at Ludo. Ludo just looked at Harry.

"This is tradition, Mr. Potter," he explained. "You knew what you were getting in when you put your name into the Goblet."

"I didn't put my name in that damn Goblet," Harry growled. "You're just in this for the entertainment value. Screw tradition. Lack of information can get someone killed. I know that from experience."

"Well, this _is _the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Ludo countered. "People _do_ die in this tournament."

"Then why, in the blood soaked, Protestant hell, did any of you even _conceive _the idea of bringing back?!" Harry demanded.

Ludo didn't answer. Harry scoffed. "I rest my case." Harry turned to Crouch and asked, "Is this all?"

Crouch nodded. "The First Task starts November 30th," he told the **Solaria **mage.

Harry nodded as he turned to Cedric and bowed. "Sorry for any inconvenience my presence may cause with your house, Cedric," he said. "I'll try and tell them I'm no longer a Hogwarts student, and therefore, cannot represent it."

Cedric nodded. "No, worries, Harry," Cedric said. "I'll talk to them as well." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Good to have you back, though."

Harry shrugged. "Depends on your point of view."

Cassiopeia, succumbing to her curiosity, walked over to Fleur and Olympe. The two looked at her curiously. Cassiopeia looked at them a moment before looking solely at Fleur and saying, "You very pretty."

Fleur blinked. "Thank you," she told the young Black heiress.

"You welcome," Cassiopeia beamed. "You not as pretty as Mommy, but you very pretty. I wish I was pretty as you."

Fleur felt her cheeks heat up slightly. No woman or little girl for that matter had ever praised her like that, mainly because she was Quarter-Veela and were jealous of her beauty. But this little girl, she just said she wished she was as pretty as Fleur and that her (the little girl's) mother was prettier? Fleur couldn't understand it. This child wasn't a Veela, so what would make her say that?

Harry laughed. "You'll have to forgive this little monster," he told the Veela as he walked up to them. "She must really like you if she says you're beautiful," he finished, picking up Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia slapped Harry. "Big Brotherrr," she whined. "Cassi not a monster. Cassi a Dragon!" she told him, holding up her dragon plushy.

Harry groaned. "Why, Cassi?" he asked. "Why are dragons cooler than knights? Knights are stronger than dragons, remember?"

Everyone in the Trophy Room was watching the two's exchange in amusement. Fleur thought it was cute, while Cedric was fighting back full blown laughter. Amelia was smiling brightly, like she was enjoying the little exchange between brother and sister.

"Dragons can fly and breathe fire and stuff," she explained simply. "But you're cooler, Big Brother. You better than any dragons! You awesome, even if you a black knight." She giggled.

"But there's a legend that the Black Knight had vanquished a dragon and could breathe fire, too, Cass," Harry told her.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, looking at her brother in awe. She grinned widely as she yelled, "Wow! Big Brother even cooler now! Breathe fire, Big Brother! Breathe fire!"

Harry chuckled. "I'm not as cool as the original Black Knight, Cassi," he said. "I can't breathe fire."

"Yes you can! You're cooler than the Black Knight! Breathe fire, now!" she demanded as she pulled his ear.

"Owowowowowow! Fine! Cassi! OW! Alright! I'll breathe fire tomorrow, okay?!" he cried out, making everyone laugh at him.

Cassiopeia let go of his ear and said, "Yay! Big Brother gonna breathe fire!" She yawned; the events of the day at Fairy Tail and now here at Hogwarts were finally getting to her.

Everyone chuckled at Harry's predicament. Harry sighed. "Well, I'd best see if Professor McGonagall can get us a room to sleep in. Cassi here's about to fall flat."

"Cassi not sleepy," Cassiopeia said, yawning again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure you're not, little dragon," he told her, making her smile as he finally got it right. "But…if you don't get any sleep tonight, you won't get to see me breathe fire tomorrow."

Her eyes widened. "No! Cassi wanna see Big brother breathe fire!" she protested.

"Then you have to go to sleep."

Cassiopeia scowled at Harry. "Fine," she yawned again.

Harry chuckled as he set her down. "Well, all, we take our leave," he told them.

With that, he turned and Cassiopeia following, ignoring Dumbledore's attempts to talk to them.

* * *

Harry walked back into the Great Hall to see everyone still there. He walked over to the Staff table, ignoring the students watching him and Dumbledore trying to talk to him. He stopped in front of McGonagall and said, "Hello, again, Professor. I was wondering if you could supply my sister and me with some accommodations while we're here at Hogwarts. Cassi's about to fall asleep."

McGonagall smiled. "Of course, Mr. Potter, a moment, please," she said as she started to get up from her seat.

"That will not be necessary, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Potter will be returning to his dorm in Gryffindor tower and Miss Black will dorm you."

Harry glared at the old headmaster. "You seem to forget, old fart, I'm no longer a Hogwarts student. And I'm far too old to be in Hogwarts. I'm nineteen, and Hogwarts only goes until one is seventeen. And that reminds me."

He turned to the students and said, "For all those who think that my return means I'm representing Gryffindor, then let me reassure you that that is not the case," he announced. He then took his coat off to show a weird symbol on his right shoulder, the same green as his eyes. "I shall be representing the mage guild I joined when I came to the dimension of Fiore, Fairy Tail," he said proudly. He put the jacket on and said, "I do not wish to take away Champion Diggory's chance to represent Hogwarts, nor do I want to represent Hogwarts for slights that its headmaster has done against me." He glared at Dumbledore for good measure. "And with that, I bid you all, good night. Cassiopeia, Professor, let's go."

"'Kay, Big Brother," Cassiopeia said sleepily.

"Right this way, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said coming around the staff table. They began to walk out of the hall. Everyone was watching them leave, but Harry didn't care. Cassiopeia stayed close to Harry's side.

They walked down a long corridor to the guest rooms. The portraits were at Harry and Cassiopeia in wonder. Harry heard them mutter something about "mages from paradise" returning.

"Big Brother," Cassiopeia whispered softly. "The pictures moving."

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, wizards here charm the pictures to move around and talk and even hold a conversation with you. Watch." He walked over to a painting and asked, "How's it goin'?"

The woman in the picture looked at him and said, "Very well, Mr. Potter. Good to have you back."

He nodded as he continued walking with Cassiopeia. "Talk to ya later," he called back. He then looked at Cassiopeia and asked, "See? Pretty cool, right?"

She nodded tiredly. She didn't even have the energy left to be interested in the talking portraits. They finally made came to a stop at large portrait of two mane-less lions that were surrounded by human bones. Cassiopeia looked at one of the lions and froze in terror. Harry shook her gently and she snapped out of her trance. She buried her face in Harry's jacket.

"For the Hunt," McGonagall said, and the portrait opened up. McGonagall turned to Harry and said, "I must apologize, Mr. Potter. You see, I-"

Harry held up a hand. "Like I said, Professor, most of the things from my past I have let go of. No need holding a grudge."

McGonagall smiled. "Of course, Mr. Potter, but I expect an explanation in the morning about where you were for three years. Or, rather, six for you. You and Ms. Granger were my favorite students, if I was to choose, of course."

Harry smiled. "Of course, Professor. But, I think you should know, she's not a Granger anymore," he told the Transfiguration teacher, shocking her. "Her mother remarried sometime after we arrived in Fiore after we assumed Mr. Granger was killed."

McGonagall nodded slowly. "He was, Mr. Potter. He's the one who helped change the way most wizards think nowadays. Well, what's her name, now?"

Harry chuckled. "Lupin," he said, "Hermione Jane Lupin." He laughed at McGonagall's expression as he escorted his sister into the room.

* * *

The room was very spacious. Harry and Cassiopeia stood in what reminded Harry of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry didn't care at the moment, however. He picked up Cassiopeia and said, "Let's get you to bed, Little Monster."

Cassiopeia yawned. "Cassi not a monster, Big Brother," she mumbled.

Harry chuckled. "I know, I know."

He walked up some stairs and opened the door, revealing a large king size bed. He walked over and placed Cassiopeia on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight, Cassi."

"Night night, Big Brother," she mumbled again, before entering dreamland.

Harry smiled. Well, one problem solved. Now all that's left-

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK, and Harry went on the offensive. He created a sword out of light and spun on the intruder. He heard a loud "Eep!" and saw that his sword was trained on a very familiar looking House Elf.

"Dobby? Dobby! Damn-it, I could've killed you! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Harry reprimanded the elf.

The House Elf bowed his head. "Dobby is sorry, Master Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said in remorse. "But Dobby felt Master Harry Potter's magic back in the castle, and Dobby had to see Master Harry Potter again."

Harry sighed. "Well, it's good to see you again, Dobby, but I'm kinda tired right now. Can we speak again in the morning?"

Dobby nodded furiously. "Of course, Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will speak with you in the morning. And Master Harry Potter, sir, I would like to tell you Young Master Draco would like to apologize for his being mean to you three years ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, tell Draco I'll meet with him tomorrow. I'm tired right now."

Dobby nodded as he disappeared with a loud CRACK once again. Harry sighed once again as he **Requiped **his backpack. He was surprised when it appeared in his hand as he wasn't too sure that he could retrieve it here in this dimension, but he didn't let it bother him. He pulled out a light pen and went back down to the portrait entrance. He needed to write a few runes to make sure Dumbles didn't try anything while he and Cassiopeia were sleeping. He thanked God that Hermione forced him to learn a bit of **Rune Magic** for situations like this.

It also helped that he took to runes like a dog to a T-bone steak.

* * *

McGonagall was speechless. She sat in her office for a while thinking about the return of her favorite's students' son. He was different than three years ago, but that was to be expected. Harry _did _have a right too after what Dumbledore did to him.

McGonagall was also speechless about the new information about Hermione. She was glad she was doing well, but she was stuck on the fact _Remus_ married Hermione's mother. At, least, Hermione was doing well.

And the fact that Sirius had a child was frightening. But, that was mote as, as Severus pointed out, Cassiopeia was kind, courteous, and just a joy to be around.

McGonagall couldn't wait to get to know Cassiopeia and catch up with Harry again.

* * *

Dumbledore was frantic.

Harry was back, but he was no longer the little, abused, malleable weapon Dumbledore wanted. In fact, Harry proved he was adept at Wandless Magic. The ability to conger weapons of light didn't bother the headmaster (what better weapon for a light wizard to wield than light itself, after all), but Harry's new attitude and rebellious streak was irksome. And he had the _nerve_ to ignore him. Him! The Leader of the Light! The defeater of Grindlewald! The headmaster of Hogwarts!

Dumbledore was trying to find a way to put Harry back under his thumb, but the only way he could think of was getting Black's daughter to follow him, but she seemed to think Harry was infallible. And Harry made it perfectly clear any slight against her would result in someone getting hurt.

No, things didn't look good for Dumbledore's Greater Good.

* * *

Draco was intrigued. This new Harry Potter was a no nonsense kind of guy. Certainly an improvement over the old one. With some luck, Draco could convince Harry to talk to Sirius, wherever he was, to accept him and his mother back into the Black Family (the final slap to his jackass of a father's face). Dobby had told him that he met with Harry and was told he'd meet Draco would speak with him tomorrow. Draco had nodded and dismissed the elf. Draco went to sleep that night, thinking that the world was gonna change for the better.

Oh, how right he was.

* * *

Neville was lying in bed thinking about the new Harry Potter. Neville was ecstatic that Harry finally seemed happy, if his interaction with Cassiopeia and his speech was anything to go by. Also, Neville knew Harry could finally stand up to Dumbledore. To his lasting shame, he had decided to test his old friend's mental shields with Legilimency, but found that he couldn't. It was like he was staring at the sun when he tried to enter his mind. Neville knew no one would touch Harry's mind.

Neville went to bed that night feeling better than he did three years ago. His old friend was back, and if he was lucky, Harry would invite him to leave to that other dimension with him when he left.

Anything to leave Magical Britain and Dumbledore.

* * *

***Light Chakram- **a weapon made by Harry from his **Solaria Magic**. Primarily a throwing weapon, Harry uses them as his primary weapon instead of a throwing weapon.

**An:** Chapter 2 is now finished! Next story I'll update will be **Black Ivy. **For this story, I've decided that Natsu will be paired with Susan because I now have an amazing idea for those two. Gray is still up in the air.

As for magics that the Hogwarts students I choose, here's a general idea:

**Neville Longbottom: **will be revealed later

**Draco Malfoy: **will be revealed later

**Severus Snape: **will be revealed later

**Daphne Greengrass: **Ice Make Magic

**Luna Lovegood:** will be revealed later

**Susan Bones: **will be revealed later

**Blaze Zabini:** Rune Magic, Jutsu Shiki, Letter Magic, and possibly Dark Ecriture (he will become Freed's apprentice)

**Cedric Diggory: **Bullet Magic

**Tracey Davis:** possibly Amaterasu, but I might give it to Terry Boot or Theodore Nott

Anyone who can guess which movie I referenced with the portrait that leads to Harry's room I'll listen the suggestion on a magic for Tracey, Terry, Theodore, Hannah, Ginny, the twins, or the Champions or all of them. Let me know who you want Gray to be with. See ya next time!


End file.
